


Look into the Stars and You’ll Find Me

by berrisungs



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, This is a, and ofc caramel macchiato, cakes, sunki sails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrisungs/pseuds/berrisungs
Summary: All he sees is black and white until he meets a boy who paints his world with hues of colors and shines brightly like a star in his never ending dark night.OrA Sunki fic in which Ni-ki runs into a stranger, Kim Sunoo, who won’t stop bothering him.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Look into the Stars and You’ll Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back again lovely readers with a new fic- and yes, it's Sunki!
> 
> I've put a lot of thought into the plot of this fic so I'm really excited to share it with you guys and hope you guys will like it!<3 This fic was slightly inspired by both Five Feet Apart and Your Lie in April if that gives you guys any hints at where it may be going: ) 
> 
> I really enjoyed the planning and writing of this so far, it's kinda been my way of coping with stress from school and what not skdfjhl.... i hope that this universe I bring to you guys today will help you on rough days or leave feeling feeling a little happier than before<3
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

**\--# ! ‧₊--**

Nishimura Riki- 15

he just sees life as a sidewalk, just keep walking straight-

and you’ll get to the end.

Nothing special, easy as telling the difference between black and white.

Kim Sunoo- 17

a bright ball of sunshine and he only has one wish-

at least until he meets a boy who makes him want to dream again, 

just once more.

**December 12th, Jeju Island**

Ni-ki just wants to get to Jungwon’s house safely.

His parents finally let him go to Korea to attend Hanlim Arts School. He decided to visit Jungwon over Christmas, who would also be attending a school near there the following year.

It’s quite literally freezing outside, and the streets are filled with people doing their last minute christmas shopping. He doesn’t understand the hype around Christmas. Not that he hates it but he just doesn’t see a reason to celebrate it like it’s the best holiday in the world.

Just when he thinks that he’s safe and far away from the crowds of people, he crashes into a pile of boxes.

No not boxes.

A person with their hands full of boxes.

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry!”

Ni-ki looks up from the ground to see a boy around his age fretting over him.

“I should have been looking where I wasgoing ohmygoshareyouokay?IjusthadsomanypresentsinmyhandandIjust-”

Oh god. Ni-ki hated these kinds of people. The loud and talkative kind. The said boy kept rambling on on until Ni-ki had enough and said-

“You can stop now. I need to get going now so-”

“Wait! What’s your name?”

“There’s no reason you need to know my name.”

“Yes there is! I want to treat you sometime as an apology! You’re not from around here, are you? I know some amazing places to eat and shop and pl-”

“No need to, I already told you that it’s fine. I really need to go now so can you just go back to what you were doing before? Don’t you also have places to be?”

Ni-ki can hear the frustration seep in his voice so he doesn’t wait for his response and gets up to continue on his way to Jungwon’s house.

\----

**December 15th**

Ni-ki wakes up around noon today. Jungwon had to run some errands, so Ni-ki had a free day to himself.

He finds himself at a beach- and no, he’s not going to swim, it’s winter and he thinks people who do at this time are insane.

He’s so lost in thought, staring at the ground, kicking pebbles that his feet come across-

He doesn’t realise he runs into someone’s coat.

Without even thinking, Ni-ki bows his head and apologizes-

“I’m sorry I wasn’t looking where i was-”

“That’s okay! We’re even now, aren’t we?”

Huh? That voice…

Ni-ki snaps his head up-

Oh.

It’s the guy from the other day who ran into him.

How ironic.

“Hiya there! We meet again!”

Ni-ki thinks this guy’s energy is unmatched, and his apologetic thoughts immediately turn to thoughts like-

_jungwonhyungsendhelphowdoigetawayfromthisguy-_

If only Jungwon was telepathic.

Just when the guy looks like he’s about to open his mouth to talk again, Ni-ki quickly says-

“I got to go now, I’m in a rush!”

And he walks- no runs home again.

When he shuts the door he sighs.

“I really can’t stop running into him, can I?”

  
**December 18th**

Ni-ki thought that was the last time he would see that guy. But he was far from right on that.

After a morning of lazing around in Jungwon’s house, Jungwon insists that he take Ni-ki to meet his friends at the best cafe around. Ni-ki doesn’t really feel like meeting new people, but Jungwon looks so excited he can’t bring himself to refuse.

 _If they’re Jungwon’s friends, they can’t be that bad right?_ He thinks.

The moment he steps into the cafe he hears a familiar voice from the other day.

“Wonie! The others are at the usual spot!”

The voice belongs to none other than the boy he crashed into the other day-

The said boy begins to talk up a storm with Jungwon about basically anything.

Ni-ki observes the boy, who he guesses works at this cafe since he wears the cafe uniform. The uniform is adorned with a name tag, which Ni-ki can’t seem to read, as a smudge of whipped cream covers the letters.

He makes out the letters K and O but that’s it.

When the boy finishes talking to Jungwon about whatever they were talking about, Jungwon introduces him.

“Ni-ki ah this is my friend Kim Sunoo, he’s seventeen, and Sunoo hyung this is Ni-ki!”

As if on cue, he turns to Ni-ki and his face lights up in recognition.

“Oh my gosh! It’s you! Wonie this is the guy I told you guys about, ya know, the guy I crashed into the other day? And we also met near the beach too!”

Sunoo steps away from the counter and walks- no bounces to Ni-ki.

Ni-ki steps back instinctively, not used to this much energy coming from just one person.

“Hi Ni-ki! Nice to meet ya! I hope we can be friends, sorry about the other day! This is amazing that we meet again, it must be fate huh?”

Ni-ki simply shrugs, “Fate isn’t real.”

Sunoo just ignores him and keeps talking

“My offer from the other day still stands, I can show you around lots of places, my treat too for food!”

“I said I don’t want to, okay?”

Sunoo doesn’t seem to notice that Ni-ki wants absolutely nothing to do with him, and keeps talking, not noticing that he walks away to join Jungwon and his friends.

“Is he always this loud?”

Jungwon responds, “Yea, he’s like a bright ball of energy! He’s really fun to be around!”

“Psh, I don’t get how, he’s pretty annoying.”

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it soon! Here, lemme introduce you to the others too. Guys, this is Ni-ki, Ni-ki , Jay hyung, Heeseung hyung, Sunghoon hyung and Jake hyung!”

Everyone greets Ni-ki warmly and continues their convo, drawing Ni-ki in every now and then, but Ni-ki’s eyes land on Sunoo, who’s cheerfully taking orders.

“Jungwon hyung, why doesn’t Sunoo hyung join us?”

“Ah, he’s on his shift right now, he’ll join us next time, don’t worry too much, he really loves working here!”

“I-I’m not worried it’s just-”

“Aw Ni-ki ah I’m touched!”

Ni-ki jumps from his seat and turns around to see Sunoo.

“Wh-what?”

Sunoo ignores his flustered self and says, “Sorry for taking so long, what do you guys want to order?”

Ni-ki can feel heat creeping up his neck, thinking back to what just happened, as the others order.

“Ni-ki? Earth to Ni-ki?”

“Helloo?”

“Ni-ki ah, Sunoo hyung needs your order!”

Ni-ki blinks.

“Oh um- i’ll have..”

His eyes frantically scan the menu and he points at a random one.

“Um I’ll have- have this Mint Choco Shake.”

Sunoo’s eyes brighten upon hearing him and he exclaims, “Another Mint Choco lover, haha you guys I told you there were more people!”

Ni-ki covers his ears, as Sunoo is practically yelling into his ears.

He doesn’t get a chance to say anything else as Sunoo rushes off to prepare their orders.

_What is with this guy?_

Once the boys have had their share of laughs and warmth from the drinks, they go their separate ways, making plans to meet again soon before the new semester starts.

“Ni-ki, you sure you don’t want me to drop you off?”

“It’s fine, really Jungwon hyung, I think I can get back just fine, I’m not a kid ya know?”

He’s walking down the wintery streets when-

“HEY! Wait up!”

He turns around to see Sunoo- stumbling through the crowds of people on the street, making his way to Ni-ki.

“Sorry sir”

“Omg sorry ma’am!”

Ni-ki groans and wishes that he could just disappear as he watches the elder crash into way too many people to count to get to him.

“Excuse me! I just need to get to-”

Sunoo is cut off when he crashes into Ni-ki when a person shoves him.

Both of them hit the ground and Ni-ki just groans. He doesn’t have the energy to get back up so he just lies there, Sunoo laying there by his side.

He sighs and just stares at the sky above them.

 _Looks like it's going to_ rain, he thinks.

“What...do you want with me?”

“I want to be friends! Let’s hang out!”

“Ugh.. I thought I made it clear that you are way too much energy for me to deal with, not to mention clumsy as heck.”

“Awww c’mon Ni-ki ah give me a chance! Wonie told me you would be here for a while! We should hang out and get to know each other!”

_Does he not get the hint? I don’t want to hang out with him…_

“Go hang out with your other friends.”

“No. I want to hang out with you.”

“There’s literally no reason to. We barely know each other.”

“Yes there is a reason! We keep running into each other here, it’s destiny, believe me!”

Ni-ki scoffs.

“And what makes you say that? That’s not a reason and there is no such thing as destiny or fate.”

“Give me til Christmas, please, and I’ll prove it to you!”

“How? How are you gonna prove something that isn’t even real?”

“Just hang out with me! It’ll be fun I promise and you’ll see what I mean!”

Ni-ki holds in his breath for a few seconds. Welp, he really has nothing else to do these days.

“Fine.”

Silence.

“But this deal is over after Christmas, and we’ll stop meeting.”

“Whatever you say Ni-ki~ You’ll probably be begging to hang out with me by that time.”

Ni-ki groans.

“I’m already regretting this.”

Sunoo gets up and lends a hand to Ni-ki, who reluctantly takes it after slipping the first time he tries to get up.

He hears the sky rumble.

“It’s going to rain. I’m gonna go no-”

“What do you mean? The deal starts today silly, let’s go! I know a place we can hang until the rain stops!”

Ni-ki doesn’t even have time to protest before Sunoo grabs his wrist and runs.

**\------- 7 days til Christmas: start ! -------**

Sunoo has brought him to the hospital. The children’s ward to be specific.

“So..? What are we doing here?”

“Like I said before, hanging out til the rain calms down or stops!”

“But… hyung, the hospital?”

“Yea, we can help around and play with the little kids.”

As they walk down the hallway, Ni-ki notices that many nurses and little kids seem to recognize Sunoo.

“Do you come here often? They all seem to know you…”

Sunoo hesitates for a second.

“Yep! I started coming regularly a few weeks ago to help around and stuff! I really love seeing these kids happy, they rarely see much outside these plain hospital walls, ya know?”

Ni-ki nods.

They arrive at a room and Ni-ki notices it’s a library. Many kids sit around a circle as a nurse reads a book.

He watches as the kids run to Sunoo and tackle him with hugs. Sunoo reciprocates the hugs enthusiastically and smiles fondly at all of them.

It’s a soft sight that makes him momentarily forget how irritated he was at Sunoo.

Ni-ki realizes he’s holding his breath while staring at Sunoo. Sunoo is now staring back at him.

Just for a moment he-

“Ni-ki! Come on, meet these kids! Guys, this is Ni-ki!”.

He awkwardly waves at the children.

Silence-

“Nice to meet you Ni-ki hyung!”

The kids swarm around Ni-ki and he awkwardly tries to avoid any attempt from them by trying to hug him.

He tries to get Sunoo’s attention, but it’s clear he won’t be getting it anytime soon.

Ni-ki thinks he should’ve known better than to follow someone who loves people and interacting.

When he finally gets away from the crowd of children, he makes his way over to Sunoo, who smiles at him and has the audacity to say-

“Isn’t this fun?”

_The nerve of this guy._

Ni-ki thinks that Sunoo has purposefully dragged him here to make him suffer, knowing that he hates social interaction.

“Ni-ki? Earth to Ni-ki?”

Ni-ki snaps back to reality- “What now?”

“You know, if you don’t wanna stay here, you can just tell me, we can somewhere else, the rain has stopped now!”

“Uh hyung-”

“You can just be honest, I can tell you’re really not comfortable here!”

Now Ni-ki feels a little guilty for creating a horrible mental image of Sunoo.

“Uhhh well then you can just take me wherever else you have in mind?”

“Ok, then, let’s go!”

As they exit the hospital, a nurse who seems to know Sunoo calls out,

“Bye Sunoo, see you Saturday!”

“You come here that often?”, Ni-ki questions.

“No, not really, I just have more time now as it’s break, so I enjoy coming to see the kids! Anyways, I wanna take you to this cafe I saw the other day on insta, it looks so so cute!!! Hold up- lemme pull up the directions on my phone!~”

  
“But- we just went to a coffee shop earlier?”

“There’s no such thing as too many coffee shops, and this one’s extra cutteee. Besides, anywhere is fun with you!”

Ni-ki’s never seen someone so enthusiastic to be hanging out with him before.

He watches as Sunoo excitedly rambles on and on about as he pulls up the directions.

He would never admit it, but he’s starting to see why Jungwon and the others liked him so much--

His energy was just so infectious- in a good way.

“Hey, you’re smiling!”

Ni-ki blinks.

“Huh?”

“It’s just that I’ve haven’t seen you smile yet since we met~”

“Y-yah, I’ve smiled plenty!” Ni-ki protests.

“Whatever you say, Ni-ki ah~ either way, you should smile more, happiness looks good on you!”

Ni-ki doesn’t know how to respond but he doesn’t need to as the elder then grins at him and says

“Let’s get going!”

\----

They find themselves in a quaint little coffee shop, tucked away in an alleyway filled with other shops and people walking around.

For once, Ni-ki doesn’t mind the people though- it adds to the cozy ambience the shop has created.

Someone slides a warm cup of hot cocoa in front of him- Kim Sunoo.

“So, Ni-ki, tell me a bit about yourself!” says Kim Sunoo, as he takes the seat across from him.

“W-what do you want to know about me?”

“Anything! Just start from the basics! Your age, what you’re doing here, what you like to do… ya know?”

“Uhh my full name is Nishimura Riki, and I’m he-”

“OOooooo could I call you Riki?”

“i don’t really-”

“Great! You can continue what you were saying before Riki!”

_I really just can’t get words through to him, can i?_

“Well I came from Japan and I’m here to attend the Hanlim School of Arts in Seoul-”

“No way! I go there too!!” Sunoo exclaims.

“O-OKay well that’s great and all but please just let me talk?!”

“Ah yea, of course, sorry about that I tend to talk alottttt”

 _Wow, I didn’t notice_ , is what Ni-ki wants to say, but he thinks it’d be better if he didn’t.

“oH the treats are here, I didn’t really know what you’d like so I ordered one of all their famous treats!”

A tray of delicacies is put on the table and Ni-ki almost bursts into a fit of laughing when he sees how Sunoo’s eyes are sparkling as they eye the treats.

It’s only when he realizes that Sunoo basically just ordered the desserts and treats he liked does he actually laugh.

“What are you laughing about Riki?? Aren’t you gonna eat the treats?” Sunoo says, frowning, all while eyeing the treats hungrily.

“Pffttt, you know you can eat them too, I can’t finish them all myself…”

“Aww really, waIt omg-”

Sunoo suddenly leans across the table

“You’re being nice to me! I told you I’m fun to be friends with!”, he exclaims all up in Ni-ki’s face.

“Y-ya don’t get the wrong idea hyung, it’s just like I said, I can’t eat all of these by myself so I was considerate enough to let you have some, don’t make me take back my offer-!”.

“Yea yea, whatever, you’re already warming up to me, I can tell we’re gonna be good friends!”

And right before Sunoo stuffs his mouth with the fruit tart he says one more thing with a bright smile-

“Either way, whether you did it out of consideration or friendliness, I’m glad I got to make you laugh and smile today.”.

And those words stick with Ni-ki as he sits, watching the boy across him happily stuff his face with treats.

\-- **\--# ! ‧₊--** \--

When he gets home that night, collapsing on his bed he realizes why that moment sticks with him so much.

_His words...that smile….._

_The world seemed just a bit brighter when he smiled at me._

As he stares up at his ceiling he mumbles-

“I want to see... your smile….again.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi how was the first chapter, readers? 
> 
> feel free to leave a kudo and comment on your thoughts, I love hearing them!<3
> 
> there's actually two endings I've come up with for this fic, so it may come down to having you guys vote on it on my twit(luv_ksn)!:]
> 
> hope you guys are well<3
> 
> I have a curious cat now, too, it's on my twit!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for stopping by readers<3
> 
> twit: @seokberryy
> 
> fic writing twit: @luv_ksn


End file.
